The Scheme
by RoseFleur
Summary: 'Here's my proposition. We both want them back, so, so we make them jealous." "Jealous?" questioned Rachel hesitantly,"Yeah you know, you and me, acting in a relationship" - Fate has other plans.  T for later chaps
1. The Proposition

**A/N: alriiight, a lil Puckleberry for y'all :) there will be some PezBerry friendship as well in there. but yeah, here we go chapter one.. enjoy and leave me a review, you know I feed off them. (My other two stories are still in the works, I've not ditched them, so read them too!)**

* * *

><p>'I've got a proposition for you Berry." He said sauntering into the choir room and throwing himself into the chair beside her.<p>

"Well, hello to you too Noah." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy sat next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, hello Rachel, how are you, now do you want to hear my proposition or not?" Puck turned to face her, looking her directly in the eye.

"Go on, wow me with you revelation." She smiled half-heartedly at him, turning to face him.

"You're still in love with Hudson right?" said Puck arriving straight at the point.

"No, I, well…" Rachel began to protest, stammering nervously.

"Don't try and lie to me Berry, I know."

"Well in that case, you still have feelings for Quinn." Rachel shot back feistily.

"I know." Puck stated bluntly rendering Rachel silent. There was always a first for everything. "So here's my proposition. We both want them back, so, so we make them jealous."

"Jealous?" questioned Rachel hesitantly,

"Yeah you know, you and me, _acting _in a relationship, flaunting our 'love' for each other? You want to be an actress don't you?"

"Well, yes, I just… I don't know if this is a good idea Noah." Rachel wavered, looking at him cautiously.

"You know what, forget it." Puck stood up and made to leave, "I can always find someone else to do it for me. You just don't have the… guts, I guess, or the talent." He said, not turning around to look at her, knowing he had pushed all the right buttons.

"Wait." Puck stopped and looked over his shoulder, smiling with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm in."

"Great." said Puck simply and he started off again towards the door. "We start tomorrow, _girlfriend_." He laid thick emphasis on the word and strolled out the room leaving Rachel to wonder just what she had got herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Intrigued? Want more? RR x**


	2. Puck's Girl Doesn't Wear Animal Sweaters

**A/N: Part 2 for you, a little later than I expected but what the hey! Hope you enjoy, and you know where the review button is to give me a lil message of support if you enjoy :) thanks xo**

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at her window looking outside nervously twisting her fingers around each other. She tugged down her skirt and analysed her outfit in her mirror. She had needed to dress the part, obviously, so had chosen an outfit that still represented herself but showed her to be influenced by her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to something like this. As she smoothed down the grey woollen skirt she told herself it was an acting exercise. That's all it was. And she thought, as she tweaked the red sheer blouse that Brittany had insisted on buying her, she was making Finn jealous.<p>

She patted down her curls and gazed out the window again, sighing and waiting. Then, right on cue, Noah pulled up at her door. They had agreed that they should ride to school together to convey a proper boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. She grabbed her grey bag and trotted down the stairs, calling a 'Goodbye' to her fathers and exiting the house.

Puck was leaning up against the truck, waiting to hold the door for her.

"Looking good, Berry."

"Thank you Noah," said Rachel blushing furiously and taking his hand as he helped her into the truck.

"Not your usual animal sweater," commented Noah slipping into his side of the truck and starting the engine, "What's up with that?"

"Well, I figured, if I'm to act the part, I must look the part. Noah Puckerman's girlfriend wouldn't wear an animal sweater would she? So I put on this ridiculous blouse that Brittany bought for me."

"I like your animal sweaters." replied Noah simply, "They're unique, they're you."

"Yes well I'm not me today, I'm Noah Puckerman's girlfriend." said Rachel primly,

"You know you can be both, don't you?" Noah took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. "You were both before."

Rachel faltered, unsure of what to say. "That- That was different."

"No, it wasn't."

Rachel sat, silenced and stared out to the road in front of them, contemplating Noah's words.

"Back to the animal sweaters tomorrow then?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Yes I think so," And she noticed a slightly smile creep onto his face as he drove.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up to school and swerved into a space, sharply. He hopped out the truck and went around to Rachel's side, opening the door for her.<p>

"Be calm, this is going to be fine." He murmured helping her out by holding her around the waist and lifting her down.

She sighed deeply and smiled up at him, "Thank you," she whispered, nodding slightly.

He threw an arm around her shoulders and kicked the door shut behind him. Rachel put a hand tentatively on his back and let him steer her into school, smiling broadly. She watched, as he led her down the corridor, how people moved aside to let them pass, whispering behind their backs as they did so.

"What, is, this?" They heard a screeching coming from the end of the corridor and no surprise to either of them, it was Santana.

Puck squeezed Rachel's shoulder encouragingly and strolled up to Santana saying, "You heard it here first Satan, Puckleberry is back on."

Rachel laughed awkwardly at the name before saying, "That's right, we just couldn't… help ourselves." She smiled goofily up at Puck then flicked her eyes back to Santana to see her reaction. She seemed to have bought it, slightly suspiciously.

"Seems like Puckerman's having a good effect on you already, Berry. I see you ditched those god awful animal sweaters of yours."

Rachel laughed to herself and thought '_figures_' but before she could say anything Noah had stepped out in front of her and said fiercely, "Hey, I like those animal sweaters. Don't go insulting my girlfriend like that."

Only a few hours in and already her 'boyfriend' was standing up for her. She might be beginning to enjoy this.

Santana simply laughed and said dangerously, "I can't wait to see what the others have to say about this," before turning on her heel and walking away towards the choir room.

"I told you," said Rachel, "Noah Puckerman's girlfriend doesn't wear animal sweaters."

"She can wear whatever she wants." Puck confirmed and squeezed her to him again.

"Thanks Noah," Rachel smiled up at him.

"Sure, it's your prerogative, wear what you like." said Puck, waving his arm airily.

"No, I mean thanks for standing up for me."

"Well, what are friends for?" Puck smiled down at her warmly and they began to make their way to the choir room after Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	3. For Every Action an Equal Reaction

**A/N: Part three, for everyone keeping up with me. I know some of you want longer chapters, but I just find them so hard to write, I like getting straight to the point & the action. I hope you find this one alright and like always please review - let me know your thoughts. Thanks in advance x ps, 3 days til GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Silence fell as they entered the room, hand in hand. Rachel had the feeling that they had definitely just been talking about her and Noah. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Puck.<p>

"I'm sure you've all been talking about us since Satan can't keep her goddamn trap shut." He unthreaded his hand from Rachel's and shoved them in his pockets. "You heard right, we're back together and anyone got a problem with me, or my girl, you come to me."

There was a momentary silence before Mercedes called out,

"It's true? Woah." And she turned her head to Kurt and Tina to discuss this brand-new development that was so intriguing to all of them. They'd been dying for Puckleberry 2.0 ever since they had paid witness to the fireworks and utterly palpable chemistry during their 'Need You Now' performance.

A quiet voice silenced the babble and chatter.

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt stopped, and looked directly at the speaker hanging on to his every word. This was Glee drama at its best.

"Rachel." Finn's voice piped up looking straight at her, "Are you sure about this?"

Rachel shook her head defiantly and said, "Yes I'm sure. Got a problem with that, _Finn_?" She laid thick emphasis on his name and eyed him, daring him to say something against her actions and slightly hoping he would.

Puck raised his eyebrows at Finn and smirked down at him. "Yeah, got a problem, _Finn_?"

"No," Finn sank back into his seat. "No problem."

Puck smiled down at Rachel and led her to a seat right at the front so everyone would see them. He threw his arm around her shoulders again and she nestled her head into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. She was surprised to find how comfortably her head fit there, how easy and natural it felt.

Puck leant down to whisper in her ear,

"Finn and Quinn are looking daggers over here and everyone else is either talking or making vomiting faces. Looks like it's working."

"Shh, Noah," Rachel laughed loudly and hit him on the leg playfully, "That's so inappropriate! Not the time or place." She giggled making sure everyone could hear.

"Sorry baby," said Puck stretching out and then leaning back to her ear, "Maybe later if I'm a naughty boy." His hot breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She squirmed awkwardly in her chair and murmured,

"I'm sure you're supposed to say that for everyone to hear."

"Maybe, maybe not…" he replied cryptically

Rachel shook it off and said in an obviously reprimanding tone, "We'll see later. It depends how well, or as the case may be, not well behaved you are."

"I can hardly wait." Puck grinned and looked over her head to the other kids who were staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them.

…

Santana watched them for the rest of the week suspiciously. She would see Puck resting his hand on Rachel's lower back and she her hand on his thigh, laughing to each other, whispering in each other's ears and then there would be times when she would see them laying across each other, stroking each other and being disgustingly sickening. She noted that these times happened to be when Finn and Quinn were around and the more intimate moments were when they were not.

She wondered, a thought prickling over her.

…

"Finn's staring at you again," murmured Puck running his hands through Rachel's hair absent-mindedly as she sprawled herself across him.

"He always was the jealous type. When he has Quinn, he wants me, and when he has me, he wants her." She whispered, not looking at either of the boys, tracing circles on Noah's thigh.

"Quinn's the same. She can never make up her mind what she wants."

Rachel rolled over and pulled herself up to look at Puck.

"Bear with me on this." She muttered and straddled her legs either side of Puck. She leant down and kissed his neck softly, looking at Quinn out the corner of her eye. She looked as if she was about to throw something, glaring furiously at the pair from where she sat.

"She's getting angry," said Rachel in a sing-song voice, singing into Puck's ear before tugging on his lobe gently.

"Hmm, what?" Puck said, his eyes flying open. He had not heard what Rachel had said from the moment she had sat upon his lap and her hair had tickled his chest as she kissed him. He was trying to stop himself from feeling this rush of adrenaline and emotion and he did not know what else. Her kiss left a stinging mark on his neck and a pulse radiating through his body, her breath grazed his ear sending trembles down his spine. But he wasn't meant to feel like this. This was all an act wasn't it? He was just playing his part well, he told himself; and turned his head to see a jealous Quinn staring at him angrily. _That _was what he wanted. His plan was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	4. Busted

**A/N: hope i'm finding you all well today and you're keeping up with my story & enjoying it. Here is chapter 4. (ps, saw Glee Live last night, Lea is phenomenal & so so beautiful in person. As is DC - but we all know he's supermegafoxyawesomehot) I digress. Chapter 4: **

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone rang joyfully out playing the first bars of 'Defying Gravity'. She bounded over to it, expecting it to be a jealous Finn or Noah with another brilliant idea to run past her. What she did not expect was the name that flashed on her screen.<p>

SANTANA

SANTANA

SANTANA

She opened the phone cautiously and said, "Hello?"

"Open the door, Berry, I'm stood outside your house."

Rachel looked out the window to see Santana stood indeed on the path leading to her front door. Santana glanced up and waved sarcastically to Rachel before indicating the door. She sighed and made her way downstairs to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"I know okay," said Santana, marching through the house and making herself at home flopping on Rachel's bed, leaving her to trot in her wake.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" asked Rachel, nervously twisting her fingers round each other.

"Don't play dumb with me, Berry. I know about you and Puckerman."

"Well yeah, everyone does…" Rachel said plainly, throwing her arm around carelessly.

"Not that, man-hands, I know you're faking it."

"Don't call me 'man-hands' Santana!"

"Or what? You'll get your boyfriend on me? Or should I say, 'fake-boyfriend'?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." said Rachel primly turning her back on Santana.

"Oh please, don't act all innocent. I'm awesome at sussing out fake relationships. Hello..? Dave Karofsky, really?"

Rachel had to give it to her, she did know about fake-ness and fake relationships, after hers and Karofsky's car crash.

"And remember that time I worked out Quinn and Finn were cheating with- wait a minute…. Holy mother of- that's what this is about isn't it?" She stared open mouthed at Rachel, slamming her hands on the duvet.

"What?"

"You and Puckerman. You still have feelings for the golden couple. _That's _why you're doing this, to make them jealous!" She pointed accusingly at Rachel and smirked gloatingly.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone, Noah will get so mad if people find out. I think he really likes Quinn and he really wants her back."

"I wouldn't be so sure anymore. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"It's an act, Santana." said Rachel, putting her head on one side.

"Not those looks. They're the real deal princess." Santana raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"You think?" Rachel looked at her and bit her lip.

"Why?" Santana eyed her suspiciously… "Losing hope on your perfect prince? Falling for his rebel best friend?"

"I, I, I don't know. I'm probably being stupid." Rachel sighed and sat down on the bed next to Santana. "It's just sometimes, when we're pretending, I can feel something, somewhere. I don't know how to describe it."

"You're losing sight of Finn and every time you want to think of him, Puck somehow gets in the way." Santana said dully as her thoughts flicked momentarily to how she had felt about Sam and Brittany.

"Yeah, that's it exactly."

"I'd say you're falling for him Rach. And maybe, just maybe he's falling for you too. Go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hmm, being friends with Rachel Berry. Never saw that coming."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

They sat in silence for a moment before Santana said,

"I'm bored."

"Do you want to, erm… watch TV or something?"

"No, dumbass, I mean in life. So I'm going to make bringing you and Puckerman together my new mission."

"Tha-nk you?" said Rachel half-heartedly as Santana stood up and marched over to her closet.

"First we need to sort out this mess."

She flung the doors open and began to root through them.

"Animal sweater, animal sweater, animal sweater… is this all you own?"

"Hey, I like them, okay! That one's a bit big on me," she pointed at the grey one that Santana had just pulled out and made a face at. "My aunt got it for me, and she must have thought I was obese or something because she bought it three sizes too big."

Santana paused for a moment, and stalked back over to Rachel. She held up the grey sweater with an owl perched precariously on it, up against her body. It came down to about mid-thigh at which point Rachel said, "See!"

"Wear this tomorrow."

"With what skirt?"

"No skirt, this belt." Santana unthreaded a thin gold belt from around her own waist and chucked it at Rachel. "And these." She located some black boots with a small heel at the back of Rachel's closet which Rachel recognised as part of her costume from her role as Anita in West Side Story.

Then she shut the doors of the closet and marched out the room.

"You can thank me tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	5. An Owl Dress to Impress

**A/N: A very small snippet for you. I apologise for this, but the next chapter will be better. Anyway, hope you enjoy & please don't hesitate to review :) xo**

* * *

><p>Puck pulled up at the house and got out of his truck to open the door for Rachel. He waited. And waited. She never normally took this long; he wondered where she'd gotten to. He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, and yawned closing his eyes momentarily.<p>

He heard the door slam and his eyes flew open. He stared at Rachel for a moment, his jaw threatening to drop.

She was wearing one of her animal sweaters as a dress; it hung just below her ass, with a thin gold belt tied around her waist accentuating just how tiny it was. She had on these black boots that seemed to make her legs go on forever and make her dress look even shorter. Her hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders and she had thick eyeliner around her eyes.

"What do you think?" She gave him a little twirl, spinning on the heel of her boot.

He coughed gruffly and said, "Yeah, very nice. Finn will like that."

She frowned momentarily and said, "Yeah. Finn."

Then she moved him out the way and got into the truck, lifting herself in and Puck was pretty sure he caught a sight of her lace knickers as she hoisted herself onto the seat.

They rode to school in silence, with Rachel keeping flicking her hair and sighing heavily, fiddling with the radio station. Puck kept taking sideways glances at her, something catching in his throat, and squirming in his stomach. She looked amazing. He bit his lip angrily and reminded himself that this was all for Finn. No matter how hot she looked, it would always be fucking Finn. He would never compare.

When they arrived at school she jumped out the truck and strutted into school without even waiting for him like she usually did. He watched her hips shift from side to side as she walked away not even looking back. It seemed like she couldn't even be bothered to pretend anymore.

He hitched his bag onto his shoulder and followed her into school. Someone blocked his path. It was Santana.

"Rachel looks pretty hot today, huh?" She said putting one hand on his chest.

"Yeah," he admitted, "She looks amazing."

"Something wrong?" asked Santana innocently looking up at him.

"No… she's just being a bit, off, today."

"Lover's quarrel?" smirked Santana,

"Alright." He said, looking at her. "What do you know?"

"What I know is: this whole charade is starting to echo life, because you like her and she likes you. So do something about it dumbass, before Finny comes charging in and takes her away from you."

Puck nodded and walked away thinking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	6. The Island of Lost Dreams

**A/N: Here you go, one more chapter for you. This is a little less PG so be warned, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. I am going on holiday tonight for a couple of weeks so I won't be posting in the meantime, but hopefully this will only make you more eager for my return & I hope you'll keep reading in anticipation while I'm gone. Anyway, Chapter 6... The Island of Lost Dreams: **

* * *

><p>He drove her home again in silence.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Noah." She said, opening the door. He darted around the truck and lifted her down, like normal, feeling the way his hands caressed her hips and slid up her body as she slithered through his grip, her dress hitching up slightly.

He didn't let go of her, holding her on her back, staring into her eyes.

"Can I come in?" He said, in a husky gravelly tone.

She nodded and led him into the house.

"Are your dads here?"

"Away on business. Would you like a drink?" She moved around the island in the kitchen to where the glasses were in a cupboard.

"No. Thank you." He remembered his manners suddenly, and looked at her across the island.

She turned back around to face him, looking him straight in the eye. She opened her mouth momentarily but shut it again. As her brown eyes caught his hazel ones, any words that she was about to utter were lost in her throat. He moved around the island, advancing towards her and he took her face in his hands. He caressed it tenderly, before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was heated, it was passionate, they were fighting against one another but working together. His hands ran over her body, travelling down her back until he reached the crook between her bottom and her thighs. He held her there and lifted her onto the island so that they were the same height.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly as he kissed her earlobe and her neck, purring softly in her ear. She put a hand on his chest for a moment, stopping him to say,

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her?" He groaned, kissing her neck again.

"Isn't this, isn't us, all a show for her?"

"If this is all a show for Finn and Quinn, why are you kissing me?" He retorted, drawing back and looking her in the eye.

"Touché." She said simply, caressing his chest without realising it.

"I think it stopped being a show a long time ago." He said seriously smiling down at her and stroked her cheek gently. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

She clutched at his shirt and pulled it off over his head, her hands running over his tanned, muscular body. She dug her nails into his chest and groaned as he trailed kisses across her collar bone. He quickly undid her thin belt and dragged the animal sweater over her head, discarding it somewhere in the kitchen. He pulled back for a moment to take in the sight in front of him.

Rachel Berry, lounging on her kitchen island, in a black lace underwear set, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. He trailed his kisses across her body, over her chest and down her stomach as she in turn kissed his neck and ran her hands through his Mohawk.

This was not, this was never, what she expected. For a start, she expected Finn and romance and candles and a bed at least. She did not expect Noah Puckerman, who made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and the sexiest; who cared about her and at the same time sent her blood pulsating through her veins. She did not expect to be on her kitchen work surface, in the middle of the afternoon but at the same time this was exciting and dangerous and she liked it. It made sure that Finn Hudson was a long lost memory and instead it was Noah who cemented his place in her heart, murmuring in her ear,

"You're beautiful. You're perfect. You're amazing. You complete me'.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	7. When One Gets What One Wanted

**A/N: and here we are, the final chapter of my very much loved 'Scheme' - I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts, on this, the story as a whole, and if you've got any ideas you want me to write - I'm open. **

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p>He was there. He had made it. They were together. He grinned pulling up to her house, kissed her briefly on the cheek and drove her into school.<p>

When they arrived, he could put his arm around her and feel that familiar jump in his stomach without thinking it was wrong, without thinking it was all an act.

Santana walked past the pair of them, smirking knowingly, mock saluting Puck who returned the gesture smiling gratefully at her. He left Rachel at her locker and moved down towards his own, opening it with a fierce bang on the door. Rachel smiled happily to herself, watching him out the corner of her eye. She watched as Quinn approached Puck and leant up against the locker, smiling beautifully up at him.

They chatted animatedly, Quinn waving her arms and placing a hand on Puck's bicep, which rightfully belonged to Rachel. She couldn't bear watching them any longer as Quinn laughed and ran a hand through the Mohawk. She swallowed and turned on her heel walking away from the sight behind her.

Of course he would go back to Quinn. Their relationship was based on love for other people. She had lost any feelings she'd had for Finn because when she thought about it, really, Noah was everything Finn was and more without even trying. But these feelings she had for Noah, they had to go because he still loved Quinn. Of course he did, she was beautiful and popular and they'd had a baby together! There was no place for Rachel there.

She kept walking until she bumped into someone; a large familiar someone.

"Hey Rach." She looked up to see Finn smiling down at her.

"Hello Finn,"

"How are you?"

"Good thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said nervously, rocking on his heels, "I've been thinking… You don't really like Puck do you? Because you know you and me are meant to be? We are and I want to do anything I can to make us right."

Rachel paused. This was what she had wanted for so long; this was what she and Noah had boiled down to. So why did she feel so empty inside? She ought to feel ecstatic and her heart ought to have leapt into her chest and beat furiously. But all she could feel was sadness at losing Noah to Quinn. He was going to go for her anyway, should Rachel go to Finn now? But that wouldn't be fair, on his heart or indeed her own.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I have feelings for someone else now. We missed our chance."

And she moved past him walking away, her heart beating furiously for someone else now and she felt sick in her stomach at the thought of losing him. She strode down the corridor, not looking behind her at Finn who would be staring after her, with a sad look upon his face, or Puck and Quinn who would be laughing together, sharing each other.

He drove her home again in silence.

"Thank you for the ride Noah," she said softly, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait, I got it." said Puck, hopping out the truck but when he arrived at her side, Rachel was already out of the door, shutting it and hitching her bag onto her shoulder.

She moved off towards the house waving goodbye behind her.

"Wait! Rachel!" Puck called but she didn't turn around. "Rachel!" She still didn't turn around so he locked the car and ran after her. "What's wrong?" He said stopping in front of her.

She paused and looked up at him, smiling sadly, "You got what you wanted, congratulations."

She opened the door and walked into the house, closely followed by Puck.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"Quinn." Rachel said simply, closing her eyes, turning her back on him and sighing deeply.

"What do you mean Quinn?" asked Puck

"I saw you together!" Rachel roared, spinning around to face him, her voice catching in her throat. "She wants you back, you win, congratulations." She slammed her bag on the island and bit her lip, her eyes threatening to tear.

"Well what about you with Finn! Don't think I didn't see you two as well!" Puck bellowed back, his temper rising threateningly. "This is what you've always wanted, your perfect prince!" He spat the words viciously.

"I walked away!" Rachel yelled, "I walked away, because I have feelings for someone else!"

Puck stopped. "Me?" He asked pointing at himself.

"Yes you!" She laughed half-heartedly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Who else? But now," She sniffed, her nose running, "I've lost you to Quinn."

Puck smiled to himself and shook his head moving around the island to envelope her in his arms. "Are you mad? You've not lost me to any one, least of all Quinn. This is what happened…" and he began to explain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey," said Quinn approaching him by his locker.<em>

"_Hey" he said, "What's going on?"_

"_You really like her don't you?" she said smiling and putting a hand on his arm,_

"_Yeah," he sighed, "I really do."_

"_I'm going to miss having you all to myself." She half-laughed, running a hand through his Mohawk._

"_We can still be friends Quinn," Puck said smiling and bringing her into a hug. "You're still my favourite mother-of-my-child. So far."_

_Quinn laughed and said, "Thanks Puck." She smiled up at him and turned around to walk away leaving Puck to ponder how much he'd grown since then and how lucky he was now to have Rachel._

* * *

><p>"So you see? Stop worrying, you're my number one, I thought you knew that?" He laughed as she smiled waterily up at him, hitting him on the arm saying,<p>

"Well I know now!"

He wiped under her eyes with his thumbs and said, "Why don't we go and watch 'Funny Girl'?"

"I'd like that."

"Alright…" He put an arm around her and led her to the living room where she snuggled down in his hold and felt perfectly content at last.

…

When she would think about it months later she would laugh at her naivety and how silly she had been to doubt Noah. When it came down to it, she would have no reason to doubt him at all. She would not need to doubt him when he stepped up and worked to get his place at NYU to be with her. She would not need to doubt him when he bought them their first apartment together. She would not need to doubt him when he knelt, in the middle of Times Square, surrounded by snow and neon signs and asked her to marry him. And she would not need to doubt him, when at their wedding he began his speech with

"The story of how Rachel and I first got together, is one you may know or not. It all began when I asked her to be my 'fake-girlfriend' in order for me to get my ex-girlfriend back…"

**[Fin]**


End file.
